


The Air Becomes Special

by guava



Series: Random Play Discography [5]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, NSFW only in Chapter 1 and 5, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Outsider, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: While Inseong keeps himself from holding onto Youngbin too tightly, Youngbin is afraid that Inseong will let go.(Flash fiction loosely inspired by the tracklist/era ofMamma Mia!with most chapters taking place outside of Korea.)
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin
Series: Random Play Discography [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507721
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Mamma Mia

Three windows popped up on Inseong's phone at a click on one of the explicit videos on the porn website's 'Featured' page. Inseong had chosen it at random since Youngbin didn't have a preference for what to watch while they lied naked under the covers of Youngbin's hotel bed and digested their dinner of hamburger and milkshake. To go with their Americal meal and them being back on American soil, Inseong suggested that they try an 'American' sex act, which led to them watching a white man pound another white man in the butt.

There wasn't much else in the video besides pounding, so Inseong switched to another video that had 'stepbrothers' in the title. 

More pop-up ads were swiped away as Inseong snuggled against Youngbin. His hair, still damp from the shower he had taken, brushed Youngbin's cheek. Breathing in the fresh smell of lavender from the hotel body wash that Inseong used, Youngbin became distracted from whatever was happening on the screen until Inseong said, "That looks interesting." 

One porn actor had his head between his co-star's large butt cheeks and was licking up and down the crack. Youngbin thought that putting his mouth instead of his fingers on that part of the body was a little out there and right when he was considering how to phrase that for Inseong, the guy being licked started going, "Yes, oh, yes." 

Inseong nodded along to each 'yes'. "See that? I want to do that to you. I want to make you like that." 

"Oh, to me," Youngbin said. "But isn't that..."

"Yeah?" 

"Never mind. I'll wash up first." 

Perhaps in the shower, he'd think of a good reason to not want to be the one on the receiving end. None came to his mind and even as Youngbin soaped himself thoroughly between his legs for Inseong, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was only one foot on board with trying something new. 

When he returned to bed, Inseong had put his phone away and was all smiles. 

Youngbin smiled back at him and undid the towel that he had tied around his waist. He laid down on his front, trying to relax and not think too hard about what Inseong was going to do to him. 

He caved in to his nerves at the touch of Inseong's lips on his shoulder blade. 

"Inseong-ah. What do you think about the sex that we've been having?" 

"What about it?" Inseong asked. 

"Are you...bored?" 

Youngbin wanted to promise Inseong that his feelings wouldn't be hurt if Inseong did indeed feel that way. He didn't have to, for Inseong hugged him from behind and said, "Me, bored? Never when I'm with you. I'm just looking for more ways to make you feel as good as you make me feel, that's all." 

"That's way more than I deserve," Youngbin replied, keeping his tone light since he was just pointing out a fact. 

Against Youngbin's back, Inseong shook his head. "Don't say that. You deserve this much and more. Youngbinnie, am I making you do something that you don't want to do?" 

"No. I don't think that's even possible." 

The air in the hotel room had grown heavier, much heavier than it had been when filled with the breathy moans of pseudo-stepbrothers from the porn video. 

"Hey," Youngbin said, going with the first line he thought up to bring the sexy mood back, "my ass isn't going to lick itself." 

"Ah," Inseong replied. "Do you still want me to...?" 

"Only if you want to." 

Inseong answered with a kiss to the back of Youngbin's neck. It was the first of a trail of kisses down Youngbin's spine that ended at his tailbone. On the rise of Youngbin's backside, Inseong sank his teeth in with just enough pressure for Youngbin to feel his bite. Youngbin gasped, his cock stirring against the soft comforter of the bed. 

Inseong laid his hands on Youngbin's ass, kneading and exposing the cleft with a firm grasp. Then, his lips touched the back of Youngbin's balls, very close to Inseong's ultimate destination on Youngbin's body. 

"Tell me if you don't like it," Inseong said. "I'll stop immediately." 

"I will," Youngbin said and pulled a pillow closer to him to hold on to. 

Inseong drew the suspense out longer as he traced a finger down Youngbin's cleft and over Youngbin's hole, pressing lightly without pushing in. Just as Youngbin was getting uncomfortably self-conscious, Inseong replaced his finger with his mouth. The first lick was a jolt to Youngbin's system and Youngbin had to keep still to let Inseong do it again. 

Youngbin didn't want to stop and deprive Inseong of a chance to explore something new and different. Besides, with each press of Inseong's tongue on his hole, Youngbin grew more eager for the next lick. He thrust his hips back against Inseong's mouth to chase the intriguing desire to lay himself bare for Inseong's taking. 

Moans that reminded him of the porn video escaped from Youngbin's throat. He muffled his sounds with the pillow he clutched at and tried to retain a shred of self-control while Inseong got bolder, lifting Youngbin's hips off the bed to lick into him deeper and harder. 

He paused to tell Youngbin, "Your hole is twitching." 

Youngbin cried out and buried his face in the pillow, torn between wanting more stimulation on his hole and wanting to press his erection down on the bed to ease the arousal heightening within him. 

As Inseong stroked the jut of Youngbin's hip bone, he reached between Youngbin's legs to wrap his fingers around Youngbin's cock. 

"I can't take it anymore," Inseong groaned. "You're too..." 

He shifted on the bed to press his own erection to the back of Youngbin's thigh. When he moved again, the head of his cock bumped against Youngbin's hole. Youngbin wanted to feel Inseong's entire length and have Inseong use his body to achieve climax. 

Lifting his head from the pillow, Youngbin said, "I want you. You can just..." 

"Do you want me inside you?" 

Youngbin shook his head. He backed up against Inseong's cock and said, "Just do it like this." 

"Like this?" 

Inseong slid his hands down Youngbin's thighs as he rested his cock along the cleft of Youngbin's ass. 

"Yes, like that," Youngbin replied and tried to squeeze the muscles of his glutes around Inseong's cock. 

Inseong dug his fingers into Youngbin's thighs, holding Youngbin in place to rub his cock back and forth over where his mouth had been. All the spit that he had licked onto Youngbin saved them the trouble of fetching the lube to ease the friction between their bodies. Their moans blended together, the sounds that Inseong made encouraging Youngbin to let go and come with Inseong jerking him through his orgasm. When Inseong came, Youngbin trembled as a bit of Inseong's come splattered onto his hole. 

Using a towel damp with warm water, Inseong cleaned Youngbin up first before brushing his teeth. With the clean-up done, he returned to bed to exchange more kisses with Youngbin. 

Pulling away, Inseong sighed, "Oh no. My jaw is tired..." 

"That's okay," Youngbin said. 

Gently, he made Inseong lie on his back to kiss Inseong's throat. For the rest of the night, he was going to take care of Inseong. 


	2. Never Say Goodbye

The door to Inseong's hotel room clicked open as someone inserted the key card from the other side. It must be Sanghyuk, who was rooming with Inseong and had stepped out into the streets of Mexico City for a late night snack. 

With Youngbin fast asleep on his shoulder, Inseong had put off waking Youngbin up until it was too late. They at least had the good sense to keep all their clothes on before making themselves comfortable on Inseong's bed. As Inseong was about to reach out to lightly shake Youngbin awake, Sanghyuk entered and held his palm up--the universal gesture for 'hold it right there'. 

Inseong let his hand drop. He'd send Youngbin back to his room after seeing what Sanghyuk would do next. 

Instead of going to his own bed, Sanghyuk sat down on the bit of space on the other side of Inseong's bed. He prodded at Inseong's arm with one finger, again and again and stretched his leg out on the bed once Inseong had flinched and given him more room. 

"What are you--" Inseong started to whisper, then he got the hint. 

Hugging the sleeping Youngbin close to his side, he scooted sideways to make more room for Sanghyuk. 

He moved with small motions, careful to not startle Youngbin. 

Just before Youngbin nearly fell off the bed, Inseong stopped. There was just enough space for Sanghyuk to copy Youngbin's pose, leaning against Inseong and resting his head on Inseong's other unoccupied shoulder. 

"He's sleeping so well," Sanghyuk commented. 

Inseong looked downwards at Sanghyuk looking at Youngbin. 

Sanghyuk began to extend his arm towards Youngbin with his index finger straightened, his intent to tickle Youngbin as clear as day. Inseong caught Sanghyuk's wrist, tightening his gentle hold just a little to move Sanghyuk's hand away. 

Keeping the volume of his voice low, Inseong said, "Don't do that. Save it for when he's awake." 

He was sorry to have to be stricter than usual, but Sanghyuk didn't seem to mind. 

"Hyung," Sanghyuk said, "you're good at protecting him." 

Neither he nor Inseong said anything for a while. In the silence, Inseong wondered why Sanghyuk wanted to test his ability to protect Youngbin. Even if he didn't know the reason behind Sanghyuk's test, he was glad to have passed. 

Youngbin's eyelids remained closed and his breathing continued its regular rhythm. Inseong folded his fingers into the centre of his palm, holding in the urge to brush them over Youngbin's fringe. They had a long day. Who knew when Youngbin could sleep so deeply again? 

To get Inseong's attention, Sanghyuk squeezed Inseong's arm. "Have you ever wondered if you like Youngbin more than he likes you?" 

Turning to Sanghyuk, Inseong said, "Why'd you ask?" 

"I don't want to see you get hurt. Both of you." 

Inseong smiled. He took his turn to squeeze Sanghyuk's arm to let Sanghyuk know that he appreciated Sanghyuk's sweetness. His answer to Sanghyuk's question was too bitter to say out loud: that it wouldn't be so bad for Youngbin to like him less than he liked Youngbin if that meant Youngbin wouldn't get too hurt from anything he did. Inseong had learnt from past mistakes of getting too carried away with what he wanted to do with Youngbin that he wasn't as careful with Youngbin's feelings as he was with Youngbin's body. 

Once again, Sanghyuk copied Youngbin and laid his head back on Inseong's shoulder. 

He closed his eyes and said, "This is a really comfortable place. I get why Youngbin-hyung doesn't want to leave." 


	3. Go Back in Time

No break was given as the next Spanish dance song started and the Zumba dance instructor called for everyone to follow her lead. It was Youngbin's guess as to what she was saying since he didn't know many words of the local language. 

The studio, where Jayeoon dragged him, Inseong and their manager to try out a one-off Zumba lesson, was packed with students there to break a sweat. So far, no one knew who they were, though a couple of ladies had recognized they were Korean.

They asked in English if they were BTS. Inseong had laughed and replied that they weren't, and later during a less fast-paced song, he joked to Youngbin that they could get away with pretending to be their senior artists. 

Copying the instructor and swinging his arms to the right, Youngbin said, "Then you'll have to pretend to be our leader, like Namjoon-sunbaenim who's well-known for his English." 

"Oh, no, I couldn't--sorry!" 

When going through the steps of a new dance routine, Inseong couldn't dance and talk at the same time. He followed up his apology to the older lady he had bumped into with one of his little smiles that Youngbin was fond of, for which the charmed Zumba student returned with a pat on Inseong's shoulder and a few words delivered in a kindly tone. Youngbin supposed she said something like 'be careful'. 

The lively class was shaping up to be a satisfying workout for Youngbin. Unlike Jaeyoon, the expert in his element, he and Inseong were trying out Zumba dancing for the first time.

As Inseong tried to push at the air with both arms and step sideways in time to the music, he complained, "Hey, isn't this pretty tough for a morning exercise? I shouldn't have tagged along when I was only half-awake." 

"Our manager is doing well," Youngbin pointed out, looking to the front of the class where their manager was dancing beside Jaeyoon. "Watch out, he just might take over your spot as a dancer." 

"No way!" Inseong protested. "And I still need to find out Jaeyoonie's secret to moving his hips like that." 

Youngbin watched Inseong weave through the rows of students that separated them from Jaeyoon and their manager. When Inseong reached Jaeyoon and got his attention, they put their arms across each other's shoulders, then Inseong lowered his hand to smack Jaeyoon's butt and whispered something into Jaeyoon's ear. 

Youngbin froze for an instant before clumsily moving his feet to give the person next to him room to move. Telling himself that he just didn't expect Inseong being touchy-feely with another member when there were no cameras or fans around, he went back to watching Inseong and Jaeyoon. 

He continued watching just as Jaeyoon was resting his hands on Inseong's hips. From afar, it seemed like Jaeyoon was teaching Inseong how to sway his hips from side to side in Jaeyoon's sexy dancing style. 

_'Only I can touch Inseong like that.'_

Youngbin wanted to go forward and stop them with a cheesy line like that, but couldn't bring himself to. He wasn't confident that he could play it off like he was just joking. Inseong and Jaeyoon might think that he was banning Inseong from all forms of skinship with other people, which he wasn't. He was just...he just wished Inseong had asked _him_ first for tips on sexy dancing. 

For the chorus of the next song, Youngbin concentrated on increasing the energy of his movements, working through his impulse to approach Inseong and Jaeyoon. He discarded his next idea to go over with the excuse to remind them to not let loose too much even if they weren't in their home country. Jaeyoon might think he had seen through Youngbin and misunderstand that Youngbin was motivated by jealousy. 

It wouldn't be fun for anyone to hear Youngbin explain that if he was the type that got jealous over the smallest things, he wouldn't have entered the competitive entertainment industry years ago. He wouldn't have become a singer. He wouldn't have met Inseong or develop the feelings for him that led Youngbin to this point. 


	4. Be My Baby

For every touch of Inseong's stick of lip balm on his mouth, Youngbin took a sip of baijiu. Juho couldn't help but notice the pattern from his seat in one of Hong Kong's most infamous mala restaurants that their manager had told them about. 

Juho should stop his hyung and leader from drinking any more of the strong Chinese liquor. Even Juho's dad, the best drinker that Juho knew, had taught him that baijiu was not meant to be trifled with. A couple of sips of it was okay, but more than a few sips put together was foreshadowing for a killer hangover that threatened to catapult the drinker into the next life. 

Yet as Inseong reapplied his lip balm and Youngbin reached for his little glass after refilling it with the baijiu bottle for their table, curiosity got the better of Juho. He had to find out if watching Inseong take that specific action made Youngbin want to get drunk, or if spotting this pattern was just the result of Juho's brain malfunctioning from the spiciness of his food. Still, he'd step up to stop Youngbin if Youngbin was really on the verge of losing his mind like the customer at the next table who was on her fifth glass of water, third bowl of rice and one-quarter of a plate of dark red mapo tofu. 

When Inseong brought his lip balm to his lips again, Juho asked, "Hyung, why do you keep using that?" 

"What, this?" Inseong held up his lip balm stick, letting the yellow light of the restaurant reflect off the stick's white casing. "After eating spicy food with Youngbin, I found out that wiping my lips often is an effective trick for increasing my tolerance. Want to try?" 

"Why not?" 

Juho took the lip balm stick from Inseong, uncapped it and traced its red tip over his own lips. From the corner of his eye, he observed Youngbin, checking if Youngbin would react the same way to him applying his lip balm. 

Youngbin didn't. He snatched the lip balm out of Juho's hands, saying, "Stop!" 

"Why?" Juho and Inseong asked in unison. 

Youngbin took his time to answer, first slurping a spoonful of red mala soup. 

Without washing down the spiciness with water, he said, "No indirect kissing in front of your leader." 

Inseong and Juho looked at each other, wondering when that happened. 

"Hyung, that wasn't an indirect kiss," Juho said. "Indirect kissing would be more like--" 

To give his hyung an actual example, he picked up Youngbin's glass of baijiu and drank from it. The fragrance and warmth of the liquor blurred his awareness of his surroundings for a moment and when the moment passed, he noticed that the glass he had been holding was no longer in his hand. 

It was now in Inseong's hand. 

"As Youngbin said," Inseong reminded Juho, "no indirect kissing in front of our leader!" 

Juho cringed as Inseong gulped down what's left in the glass. No one seemed to have told him that he shouldn't down baijiu like soju. 

Spluttering and looking like an emoticon with his eyes scrunched up, Inseong slammed down the empty glass. Youngbin shot his hand up to catch the attention of one of the busy servers and even called for water in Chinese, honed from ordering mala dishes at a restaurant back in Seoul where the Chinese staff barely spoke any Korean. 

As Inseong beat his fist against his chest, he continued spluttering away. Juho was about to reach out to rub his back, then thought Youngbin would be happier to take all the credit for rescuing Inseong. Juho reached for the baijiu bottle instead. 


	5. Midnight Road

Under the dark night sky, Inseong sneezed. 

Youngbin slid closer to his side in the hotel's open-air bath and asked, "You okay?" 

Inseong nodded and rubbed his nose. The water had warmed up every part of his body except his face. He could stay in the bath with Youngbin a little longer, where unlike in the other bathhouses in Japan, Youngbin didn't have to worry about getting kicked out because of his tattoos. He reached out to trace the tattoo of the latin quote below Youngbin's collarbone that Inseong had kissed a thousand times. 

"You're too sexy to be too exposed in public," Inseong said. "Did you know that?" 

"You're just saying that so I'll only expose myself for you, right?" 

As Inseong was about to roll out his list of evidence for Youngbin's sexiness, Youngbin closed the distance between them to press his lips to Inseong's shoulder. 

Inseong shivered at the touch of Youngbin's lips on his bare skin. Youngbin pressed a second kiss on the same spot and Inseong turned his back to Youngbin, allowing Youngbin to kiss along the curve of his shoulder and close in on his neck. 

He let out a soft sigh, completely content. From behind, Youngbin wrapped his arms around Inseong's chest and said, "Since no one else is around, shall I warm you up?" 

Inseong scanned their surroundings to confirm that they were indeed alone on the rooftop of their hotel. Even so, another guest might come by or worse, someone they know--their fellow members or one of the staff--might appear to check up on them. Thinking of the possibility alone was like having all the hot water in the bath sucked out and replaced with ice and snow. 

But what's the harm, if they were quick in giving each other something to think about when they couldn't separate themselves from their roommates to be with each other. 

"Okay, warm me up," Inseong said, "with that hot thing you've got there." 

Having Youngbin's impressive length against his body was always a thrill. Youngbin hugged Inseong closer to let Inseong feel how hard he was. Since they got into the bath together, Inseong had been just as turned on, yet determined to be a good boy and just admire Youngbin without pulling any moves on him. 

In Youngbin's arms and with Youngbin kissing his neck, Inseong cast aside his earlier determination to be good. He had never been satisfied with just imagining being held by Youngbin. For one, the situations in his imagination tended to feature him holding Youngbin instead, shamelessly granting himself with more advanced techniques in bed to motivate him to also make Youngbin scream and cry for him in real life. Making Youngbin act possessive about him and do something like growl "you're mind, forever" seemed too irresponsible, though it was all just pretend. 

The chain of kisses that Youngbin laid on Inseong's shoulders and neck went on and on, pleasing Inseong at first. Soon, he needed more, but when he tried to turn to kiss Youngbin, Youngbin held him tighter. 

Inseong did his best to speak despite Youngbin sucking on the side of his neck. "Youngbin-ah, we haven't got all night." 

"I know," Youngbin murmured. 

He loosened his hold to take one of Inseong's hands and guided it to where Inseong's erection curved up from between his legs. Inseong relaxed against Youngbin's chest, sinking his shoulders deeper in the water. 

He curled his fingers around his cock. "Do you want me to touch myself for you?" 

"Yeah," Youngbin said. "Show me the way you do it. Let me see and feel your body while you do it." 

Inseong could do that. As he started moving his hand up and down his cock, Youngbin didn't pull away and just stroked over Inseong's fingers and wrist. 

Those light touches emphasized Youngbin's nearness. Youngbin watched Inseong with his hand on Inseong, yet not participating in bringing Inseong closer to climax. Inseong stroked his cock faster, the water obscuring the movements of his hand and easing the friction between his palm and his cock. 

Part of his mind fixated on Youngbin's hard length that rested on the small of his back. Inseong wanted to touch Youngbin too, but couldn't as Youngbin kept him in place. 

Inseong slowed down to ask, "Is it really fun to just watch me jerk off?" 

"Yeah...I'm having fun." 

Youngbin wrapped his hand around Inseong's fingers and cock, drawing out a sound from Inseong that was a cross between a moan and a gasp of surprise. 

"Don't force yourself to come," Youngbin said. 

Without letting go of Inseong's hand, he set the pace of Inseong's strokes. Inseong thought that Youngbin helping him jerk off was much better than doing it on his own, except when Youngbin stopped him from speeding up with a few firm squeezes around Inseong's hand. 

"I'm not having fun," Inseong complained. 

"Just listen to me for now," Youngbin replied, pressing a kiss close to Inseong's ear that soothed some of Inseong's irritation. "Inseongie, you're very beautiful. You're so cute that it's unbelievable. You're one of the most special people in my life." 

Inseong could soak in those words forever. Hearing Youngbin's voice magnified the pleasure in each stroke of their joint hands on Inseong's cock and Inseong surrendered to just letting Youngbin make him feel good. 

"I secretly wish," Youngbin continued, "that you'll give me a blow job for every time you reapply your lip balm." 

That did it, a direct snip to Inseong's last shred of control. His come spurted out from him and floated on the surface of the bath water, then washed away into the filter system in the blink of an eye. 

Turning to face Youngbin, Inseong placed his hands on the sides of Youngbin's neck and brought their lips together. Youngbin closed his eyes and surged up into Inseong's kiss, done with taking the lead for tonight. 

As Inseong slid one hand down Youngbin's wet chest to take hold of Youngbin's cock, Youngbin kept his eyes shut and thrust against Inseong's palm. Inseong alternated between glancing at the entrance of the outdoor bath for anyone who might intrude on them and turning his wrist to apply pressure over the most sensitive parts along Youngbin's cock. The thrusts of Youngbin's hips and the soft sounds that he was making against Inseong's mouth as they kissed distracted Inseong from looking out for them and when Youngbin came with a little gasp, Inseong couldn't focus on anything else. 

Nothing bad happened then; no one called out their names after appearing from who knows where. They sat in the water for a while longer, just enjoying the night and each other's company. 

Inseong had to point out, "You were pretty strict just now, even stricter than when you're teaching choreography. I never thought that you'd want to control my body like that." 

"Did you hate that?" Youngbin asked. 

"No way." Beneath the surface of the water, Inseong held Youngbin's hand. "Not when you said all those sweet things about me." 

Youngbin smiled, then zeroed his gaze on Inseong's mouth. Inseong could guess what he was thinking, but would rather not think about it too much or else they'd be stuck in the bath all night. 

Before that happened, he rose to fetch their towels from the lockers near the bath's entrance. The night's chill got him again as he stepped out of the water and managed to hide a sneeze from Youngbin, an amusing Japanese saying coming back to him: 'Fools cannot catch colds.' 


	6. Dear Fantasy

_'Dear Fantasy,_

_Is this yours?'_

Inseong had written the above message with a black marker and drew an arrow pointing down to a fanmade calendar filled with pictures of Youngbin. 

In January, he had found the calendar in the small meeting room on the third floor of their company building. He left it there, thinking that the unknown Youngbin fan it belonged to would return to claim it. Yet a month passed and the calendar was still where it was. 

Alone in the meeting room, Inseong ran his fingers over the shiny finish of the calendar paper. He flipped through the pictures again, taking in the variety of Youngbin's charms captured in the pages of high quality shots. The caption printed at the bottom of every picture aptly compared Youngbin to his signature four-leaf clover: 'Hard to find and lucky to have.' Inseong imagined the talented photographer of the pictures among their beloved fans who had come to see them during their first promotion period of the year, perhaps already collecting pictures for next year's calendar. 

He flipped back to the page in the calendar to display the latest date. For that month, the chosen picture only showed Youngbin's eyes as the rest of Youngbin's face was hidden behind the tinted window of their company's van. Though no one could see his mouth from outside, it was obvious from the laughter in Youngbin's eyes that Youngbin was smiling. Unable to resist how effortlessly loveable Youngbin was, Inseong gave the picture a kiss. 

He couldn't bear to put the calendar back against the whiteboard as his chest ached at the thought of turning out the lights and leaving Youngbin's smiling face in the dark. Inseong sighed at his ridiculous feelings, mentally apologizing to the calendar's owner before stuffing the calendar into his backpack. 

The calendar was safe with him, even following him to various countries throughout a series of foreign schedules. On one of their plane rides, he showed it to Youngbin as proof of how well Youngbin was doing in touching the hearts of people out there. 

"What's this?" Youngbin asked, covering his mouth with his hand as if half-amused and half-shocked. "Are you a fan of me?" 

"No, I'm a fan of your fan," Inseong replied. "I want the autograph of whoever created this masterpiece." 

Youngbin looked through the calendar and said, "It is very well made. Wait--you took this from the company building, right?" 

"Yeah, I did." 

"That'd mean whoever bought it is a staff that has seen me...I mean the real, barefaced me. What if that person has fallen in love with me?" 

Inseong wouldn't be surprised, though he wouldn't be pleased at all, if what Youngbin guessed turned out to be true. "Even if that's the case, don't fall in love too, okay? It wouldn't be fair for me since I'm the first to fall for the barefaced you." 

He put the calendar away to hold Youngbin's hand. Youngbin chuckled, took Inseong's breath away by crinkling his eyes and laced their fingers together. 

"Okay," Youngbin said. 

After catching up on quality time with the actual Youngbin, Inseong returned the calendar to the small meeting room at the end of their international tour. 

It was fine if someone eventually claimed it for themself. Until then, he'd be back to turn the pages, brightening the room with a piece of Youngbin. 

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate reaching 2018 in this series, I gave myself an uncredited cameo as the masochist in Chapter 4. 
> 
> [Here's a link to the actual 2018 Youngbin fan calendar.](https://twitter.com/tef19931123/status/906533962046103553)
> 
> It has been half a year (!) since I started this series. I initially planned to just write 100-word drabbles for each part, but am inspired to write more by the lovely comments that I've received and BinSeong's adorable interactions since I became a Fantasy 💖
> 
> When not working new drafts, I'll be posting more ship content over at my [Binseong fan account](https://twitter.com/guava_otp93) 💕


End file.
